


Not Mine

by broken_sunshine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Piper wakes up after the final war covered in blood. Only problem is that it is not her blood.Set after The Blood of Olympus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO or any of the characters.

Piper woke up and everything was shiny and bright white, almost fluorescent. It was blurry everywhere she looked. It was like when someone smudged their fingerprint on a lense, but there was a red tint to her vision for some unknown reason. Her head was throbbing. There was something sticking to her thighs, arm, and everywhere else. Piper swore that she was dying. It was hard to breathe. 

“Piper,” she felt someone squeeze her hand, “it’s Will. I need you not to move okay?” 

“Ugh.” was all she was able to get out. “Ja-Ja-” she tried.

Something cold and wet went across her forehead. The red tint was gone. “Jason, is okay Piper.” 

“Le-” she felt frustrated that she couldn’t get the o out. She grabbed at her chest as she started coughing. 

“Sh, Piper. Don’t talk. Can you open your eyes all the way?” Will asked her. She hadn’t even realized that her eyes weren’t fully opened. She gently opened them. After, a moment or two her vision cleared. She saw Will standing close to her. “Piper, I’m going to ask you some questions. Now, I don’t want you to talk so blink once for yes don’t blink for no. Do you understand?” 

Piper blinked. 

Will smiled at her, “Good. Now, do you remember the accident? Do you remember the crash?” Piper couldn’t remember anything. All the sudden she felt all the pain in her body. Her legs, arms, and pelvis. She started to hyperventilate and then sobbing. “Piper? Piper! I need help now! She’s having a panic attack.”

Piper grabbed at her chest. Panic attack? “Sh.” Someone said and softly pushed Piper’s hair behind her ear. “It’s Annabeth. I need you to match my breathing, okay?” Annabeth started to do a breathing exercise. Piper, knew her friend was right and she started to copy her. “Good, girl. You’re okay. I promise.”

‘H-Hurts.” Piper somehow got out.

“I know, but you’ve already had more ambrosia than you probably should have. You fell very far. Jason, saved you guys from falling a few feet, but he passed out and wasn’t able to cause for you two to have an easy fall. You landed on top of Jason. You landed on your chest, it’s very bruised and you may have hit your head. Everything, hurts, but you’ll get better. Jason is in the bed by you he’s okay.”  

Piper painfully spoke out, “Leo?”

“Sh, don’t talk Piper. Your throat hasn’t been checked yet. Now Will needs to check to see where you’re bleeding from because you’re covered in blood.” Annabeth calmly tells her, but Piper can see that her friend is concerned because her forehead is wrinkled and her eyes are large with worry. 

That’s when it hits her all at once. She remembers everything. She starts crying again. “It’s not mine. It’s not my blood. I-It’s-s-s Le-eo-o’s-s-s.” She starts to hyperventilate again. 

“No, Piper, you need to calm down or you’re going to go into shock. Piper!” Piper can’t stop. “Piper,” Annabeth squeezes her hand, “let’s do some more breathing.” 

About twenty minutes later Piper finally calms down. “The blood. It’s not mine. It’s his. It’s Leo’s.”  
-  
Piper didn’t sleep at all, but Jason had a nightmare early in the morning. About two in the morning. Piper slowly got up from her small bed in the clinic and got to his small bed. “Jason, sh. You’re okay. I’m here and you are perfectly okay, um, okay not perfect, but you’re going to be okay.” 

“Pipes? My back hurts.” He moans.

“That’s what happens when you fall, Jace.” She gives him his glasses and puts them on him. 

He reaches up and runs his hand through her hair. “Are you okay?” 

“Physically or mentally?” Piper asks him.

“Both.” He asks. 

“Then no. I’m not okay. I hurt my pelvis and now it’s difficult to walk or sit, even hurts to lay down. And Leo, he’s-” Piper started crying. 

Jason slowly helped Piper lay down next to him. “Sh, I remember. It doesn’t seem real though.”

“It really doesn’t and it’s not fair.” Piper complained. “He wasn’t able to do so many things he wanted to. He got cheated out of life.” 

“I know.” Jason agrees with her. “But now you know what we are going to do now, so that Leo doesn’t die in vain?” 

“No, what?” Piper asks him.  

“We live life to the fullest for him. If I’m lucky and get to have kids with you one day then we will teach our children about Leo.” 

“Okay, for Leo.” She says. 

“For Leo.” He kisses her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Piper kisses his chest. 

“You should probably get back to bed or coach will freak out and put a bell on both of us, which I would rather not have to wear.” 

“Me neither. Just one more kiss than I’ll go back to my bed.” Piper tells him.

“Deal.” He smiles at her and the two share a sweet kiss that lasts a few seconds.

Piper crawls back into her temporary bed and wonders if she’ll ever sleep again.

All she can feel or think about is his blood.


End file.
